


YYXY: Escape from Eden

by loonathevelvet



Series: LOONAVERSE: Mobius Strip [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Academia, Dark Academia, Eden - Freeform, F/F, loona yyxy, yyxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonathevelvet/pseuds/loonathevelvet
Summary: Being raised in a gloomy academy is all they know. The subject at all times to the cold gaze of an uncaring tutor, Yves, Chuu, Go Won, and Olivia Hye can't handle the pressure anymore. They have been broken down into pieces of themselves long ago. But through their own hatred against what they've become, an escape plan starts to form.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: LOONAVERSE: Mobius Strip [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864138
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series I intend to write on my own version of the Loonaverse. I already posted the prologue to Odd Eye Circle and will soon post 1/3's. They can be read in whatever order you want, they lead to the same place. There will be a "timeline" for each one of them individually at first, and then they will unite, much like the real Loona. I hope you enjoy it!

A long table awaited them as they walked into the dining room in a perfect line of synchronized steps. She was standing beside the head of the table, as tall and menacing as usual, her long blonde hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail, with no single strand of hair daring to misplace itself. 

Yves was the first to step into the room. She had an aura of confidence and elegance around her, always looking ahead with pristine posture. She was Her favourite. Not because she was more obedient than the rest, quite the contrary: her free-thinking mind lent her a lot more insight on their endless studies, and she was always ahead of the curve when it came to Sheaspearian or Homeric literature. She was smart and witty, but also poised and controlled — the perfect pupil. 

She was followed by Chuu, a small girl whose eyes were forever fixed on Yves. She wasn’t as bright intellectually, but she was very bright nonetheless. She had difficulty getting her smile to fade to look poised, and her tiny body was always overflowing with energy, which led to a lot more trouble concentrating and even standing still. She wished she could be more like Yves, but then again she also wished they could be closer again. It had always calmed her down to have Yves hold her hand under the table. The days when they were close, though, were long gone.

Next was Go Won. She had jet black hair and a timid expression at all times, her small movements barely keeping up with everyone else. She was smart, sure, but she was also too shy to flaunt it, leading to a lot of humiliating instances of forced public speaking that only made her fears and smallness worse. Maybe one day she would disappear altogether, and She wouldn’t be able to pick apart her poor posture and her less-than-ideal confidence. Until then, she just tried to lay low and be obedient. Obedience was always key, and she was a master at it. Never do anything that She hasn’t specifically said. Maybe one day, it would be enough.

Last in line was Olivia Hye. Olivia was the youngest, although younger than Go Won by not that much time, and also the most contradictory of the bunch. She was the most rebellious in ideal, the most resistant to the studies and the elegant lifestyle of perfection obsession they were forced to lead, but in action, she was the most docile, never being mentally strong enough to stand up. Instead she preferred to just stand down and rebel in details and touches, always careful to stay in line just enough to be immune to scrutiny.

They stopped walking as soon as each of them reached their assigned place at the table, stopping just beside the chair. Yves sat to the right of the Doctor, which is how they referred to the tall woman — not by name, but by title. Then, beside her, would sit Chuu. To the right of the Doctor sat Olivia Hye, and beside her Go Won. There was an order to this, as Olivia and Yves were by far the most intelligent of them, both naturally, although it showed in very differing ways. They were competing at all times. There were certain privileges to being top of the class, and none of them were stupid enough to let that pass without fighting for it.

— Sit. — Said the Doctor, pulling her own chair while the girls did the same in unisson, sitting in front of their own already made plate.

Yves starred at Olivia, her eyes filled with rage being met with equal hatred. Go Won observed from the side, lamenting what they had become. There was a time, long gone by now, when they were all close friends, inseparable even by stupid contests and privileges thrown at them by the Doctor. Then, when Chuu’s head would always be by Yves’ shoulder and their fingers would always be intertwined, when herself and Olivia would tease them about it constantly. They were everything each other had. None of them knew what lied after the gates of the academy where they were raised since creation, and they were fine with that. They could face the Doctor’s cold heart by keeping each other warm.

But then Yves got bored. She was the first one to change. At first, she moved away from Chuu, and their affections were less and less common. Their unbreakable bond got thinner and thinner until there was nothing but Chuu’s look of admiration left. Yves started to treat her as a nuisance, the high and bright energy she exuded suddenly turning annoying instead of cute, leaving behind just a second guessing mess.

Then she disappeared for a couple of months, and so did Olivia. And so did the fifth of them, the one they didn’t talk about anymore — although this last one never returned. She escaped their cold world, maybe. It was hard to be sure at that point. Yves and Olivia were chased down by the Doctor and brought back forcefully, and then they weren’t seen for another two months, stuck in solitary confinement while Go Won and Chuu tried to keep it together.

When their friends were back, everything had changed. Yves and Olivia hated each other’s guts and were always ready to fight (which would be disastrous. Yves and Olivia were stronger and taller than the other two, and they’d probably be in solitary confinement for another four months if the Doctor had to separate them). Go Won had this somber sensation that something far more sinister than just a fight had happened, that maybe one of them had done or caused something terrible. That the fifth girl was maybe dead.

It was too sinister to think about it, though.

— Eat. — Said the Doctor, and in perfect synchrony, they grabbed their forks. 


	2. I did but touch the honey of romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming! I hope you like this first chapter.

Chuu always found it peculiar how Yves could look so effortlessly beautiful when doing the most insignificant of tasks. It was hard to study by her side because all she could focus on was the way she would put a rogue strand of hair behind her ear, or the way she always smelled like apples, or her sighs of impatience because she had already memorized the lesson long ago but still had to pretend to focus. It was all so intoxicating, so amazingly usual yet always as wonderful and amazing as before, and it reminded her of a time when that unconditional adoration was reciprocated. Now Yves would barely spare her a glance of exasperation when she was moving around too much or a tired pat on the back when she was at her very worst. And her complete rejection was somehow even more entrancing, more alluring. She couldn’t read a single word in the book she was supposed to be reading.

She averted her always to Go Won and Olivia Hye instead, both sitting across from her. There was always this aura of secrecy between them, their eyes interlocking briefly before they averted them with flushed cheeks. It was that spark of romance that they’d read about, and that she missed in her own life since Yves turned away. She could almost picture their hands intertwined under the table and she envied them — sometimes Chuu felt like she was about to drown on her own feelings of melancholy, jealousy and longing. She felt everything so intensely. Every sight, every smell, every sound, a new cyclone of strong emotions that left her breathless. She most times felt close to exploding.

_Bang!_

The Doctor suddenly git at the table, calling their attention and leaving everyone looking at her with a startled look (except for Yves, who stood firmly staring at her notebook as if she hadn’t heard a thing).

— What are you silly girls doing? Go Won, you seem to be scribbling at your notebook more than making pertinent annotations. Chuu, stop looking around and focus on your studies. And Olivia Hye, is that a posture to have? Sit up straight. And Yves —- The Doctor stared at Yves for what probably was a couple of seconds, but felt like hours, until the girl lazily looked up from her studies. —, look at me when I’m talking. You are not as smart as you think. I can see you aren’t studying.

— Well, — Yves started, and Chuu prepared herself for whatever confrontation was about to start. — it isn’t my fault the material of the study is something we’ve seen over and over again. 

The Doctor looked… Displeased was one way to describe it. Disappointed, at best. Disgusted, at worst. She could and would throw Yves in solitary confinement if pushed far enough, and they all knew it because they’ve all seen it again and again in later times. Yves had a liking for pushing and pushing until she got the Doctor to explode and punish her in the most harsh of ways, never showing on her face any sign of it being anything but an annoyance. Maybe that was what she wanted. Maybe she had gotten to hate Chuu and the others so much that solitary confinement didn’t sound so bad anymore. Chuu dreaded to think that might be true, but her actions spoke way louder than anything Yves could ever say.

— I see, miss Yves, I see. Well, if that is the case, then maybe we should move on to another subject. — Chuu saw Go Won sigh as discreetly as possible, and Olivia glared at Yves with so much rage it made her shiver, although Yves ignored it completely. All of them. As she always did. — In fact, your insolence will cost your classmates a whole semester’s worth of work. You will all throw it away and start studying a new author completely. You will start your studies on Oscar Wilde as a representative of aesthetics on the Victorian period immediately, and I want enough annotations for a full discussion for next class. I expect of you a full thesis as usual by the end of the term. You’re now dismissed to go to the library.

As she walked away on light feet and pristine posture, they stood completely still until the sounds of her heels clicking through the corridor disappeared in the distance. Only Yves dared move, rolling her eyes as if the Doctor snapping didn’t affect her at all. In fact, she looked more offended than humbled. She acted as if everything and everyone were just a mere nuisance.

— Well, isn’t that lovely.

— Got something to say, Hye? — There again. That constant hostility between Olivia and Yves. As if they had a secret between them that changed everything, that made one of them the worst person that had ever existed. Chuu and Go Won tensed up in their chairs, wondering if they’d have to intervene and how they could even do that with their significantly more delicate bodies.

Olivia and Yves stared at each other for a bit, violence and pure aggression in their expressions. They wanted to cause pain on one another. Those were eyes of warriors who had seen the enemy commit an atrocity right in front of them and had lived to seek revenge. That level of hatred wasn’t something that could be acquired in Eden, where they barely had contact with anything that wasn’t pure unless it was through the lens of the Doctor’s once kind protection. It came from somewhere else, somewhere far away from those walls of protection and shelter. And it was something Chuu and Go Won couldn’t understand and instead just tried to prevent from turning into a duel, or from having lethal consequences. They many times tried to fix the rift between them, but it had proven to be an impossible task if they didn’t know what caused it and eventually their goal just got smaller and smaller, until it was turned into “keep everyone alive”.

Finally, Olivia averted her eyes, and both Go Won and Chuu let go of their breaths simultaneously. 

— No.

— I thought so. — Yves got up from their shared study table. — Anyway, I’m gonna hit the library. Got a lot to do. See you eventually.

And so she left, leaving the other three girls to stare at each other with varying degrees of anger, sadness, and disbelief in their eyes. Another tug of war between Yves, the Doctor and Olivia. They should be used to it by now, but they weren’t. Maybe they’d never be. It was hard to see the person who was once your best friend turn distant and callous, as if you’d never even met, or cold and irritated, as if you were but a wine stain on a white shirt. Chuu’s eyes were at the verge of welling up yet again, but she swallowed her tears back. Everyone knew her as the emotional wreck, the easier to rile up, and although she knew it was true, she had to pretend to be stronger. It was humiliating enough that Yves threw her away like an old rag. She couldn’t let it show that she was absolutely devastated by it.

— She didn’t use to be like this, did she? — Chuu was the first to break silence, tired of being alone with her own thoughts. 

— I guess not. But that was before… — Olivia let her sentence trail off as she averted her gaze. They were filled with pain and suffering, one from something so terrible she wouldn’t dare speak. Neither Chuu nor Go Won had the courage to ask her what it was.

— Does it matter? She keeps… Throwing us under the bus for no reason. — Go Won said in a soft voice, then sighed. — As it stands, we’re gonna do a semester’s worth of work in a trimester, because she can’t just get it together and just… Go along with the lesson. — Olivia smiled, but it was angry and sarcastic. Chuu felt a small amount of fear creep in her mind, and shook it off almost immediately. Olivia wasn’t the bad guy right now.

— That is, if she doesn’t screw up again. What’s to say she doesn’t the same thing next month, and then we have even less time for a completely new task? I’m done with it. — Olivia noted, bitterly.

Chuu looked out the window, to the carefully kept garden that was the Eden Preparatory University — preparing for what, she didn’t know. There was almost a labyrinth between the school door and the gates, and herself had never had the courage to even get to said labyrinth. As fair as she was concerned, there was absolutely nothing past the gate. She was for sure tired of preparing and reading and learning without ever having time off for more than two weeks and never knowing the end goal of all this. She liked studying, sometimes. Not always. It just felt pointless if there was nothing to work towards.

So she partially understood Yves’ plight with the Doctor. But why be so combative with someone that was notoriously petty and punitive? Why let go of her friends — of her girlfriend, kind of — to instead just cause problems aimlessly?

— We should follow her to the library. We’re going to have to pull an all-nighter either way, but maybe if we start now, we might at the very least have something to show for it. — Chuu said, standing up. 

Go Won and Olivia Hye followed close behind her, in a loud silence of their own that was filled with gazes and unsaid words, and barely touching hands as they walked way too close together. Chuu could see it through the corner of her eyes as they stood a bit to the left of her. She missed that. She missed the bright spark on their eyes as their cheeks blushed and their eyes quickly caught and averted each other.

She could help them finally get together, but selfishly, she wanted to watch in them what she missed in herself for a little longer. 

Yves was already standing in the library when they got there, leaning on the wall with a book on her hands. It didn’t look related to the subject at hand, and it wasn’t a volume Chuu recognized. It was very small, so it might have been on her coat pocket before. She furrowed her brows, deep in thought about what the implications of Yves having a foreign book in Eden might be. First, it’d mean she managed to sneak something in when the Doctor brought her back when she escaped. Second, it meant her disinterest had become so intense that she didn’t fear what would happen if she didn’t have anything tomorrow, or if the Doctor walked through the door right now and caught her with it. And third, a conclusion that could also be drawn from Olivia’s somber expression: that book meant something big.

— Here. — Go Won’s small voice took her out of her thoughts when she handed her a book. — Oscar Wilde’s ‘Poems in Prose’.

— I guess I can work with that.


	3. And must I lose a soul's inheritance?

Slouched against the library wall, Yves was so completely entranced by her own readings that she barely realized the other girls had arrived to start their Wilde studies. She could honestly not care less about what those silly creatures did with their unimportant times. Her thoughts were only filled with ways to get back to someone she’d loved once, who she didn’t even know if was alive or not. She wanted to believe she’d meet the love of her life once again, yet it sounded improbable if not impossible — she had to try, though. All she had was hope, and the loose possibility that she’d survived somehow, and that not too long had passed in her world that they were separated by time.

It was as all those poets and literary geniuses described. Love — the pure, deep kind, not the superficial unmotivated one she used to have with Chuu — was the only valid reason to sacrifice yourself, outright or by time and effort. And hope was the only gasoline that could keep the fire inside of her running.

Although no pretty words were enough to hide the somber truth: hate and desperation were also part of why she made sure the chess pieces started moving in her favor already. She had to be the first to leave, before Olivia Hye, so she could close the door on her forever. She and The Doctor would be forever here, trapped with each other. Olivia would never be able to leave alone, anyway. She may have been smart, but she wasn’t brave enough to once again defy Her. And she had to leave, because if she didn’t, soon enough these pointless, repeated lessons and the others’ naivety and boringness would drive her insane.

So she studied. Her small leather notebook had been bought in the other world and brought back to Eden by hiding it inside her shirt — the Doctor had checked their pockets and made them change out of their other world clothes, and She did destroy their bags, but Yves was able to keep the small notebook and a necklace that once belonged to the girl she loved just by being fast when changing. No one would ruin her escape plan, not even Her. 

— Hey. — She heard a soft voice beside her and recognized it instantly as Go Won. Yves didn’t turn to see her. — We need to talk. It’s serious. 

— What do you want, Go Won?

— You need to stop doing this. 

— Stop doing what?

— Throwing us under the bus out of your own selfishness. I’m tired of you doing this all the time. I don’t want to have to start another assignment from the beginning again.

Yves was completely taken aback by Go Won’s bluntness. The small brunette was never very outspoken, always hiding in the shadows of Olivia even before she and Yves started fighting, and she was probably outraged if she was now able to construct complete sentences in front of someone who she’d always found intimidating. She knew Go Won very well, though, and she knew that if she pushed back even a little the other girl would lose the courage she had amassed for this confrontation.

— This isn’t your business, Go Won. And I suggest you go back. Hye can’t protect you from me when you’re standing so far away.

Yves used this opportunity to walk away not because of Go Won (who in fact looked puzzled and hurt already despite Yves’ insult being very bland) but because it gave her a reason to get away without suspicion. Everyone would think she was hiding somewhere, mad at Go Won, and she’d have an opportunity to start planning her escape plan.

Whenever she was walking across the building, Yves couldn’t help but be very attentive to the artistry that went into the big mansion. Maybe 'mansion' wasn’t the right word, as it was more like a castle. The gothic architecture of the light beige walls and the big pillars, when coupled with the high ceilings and majestic doors, gave the place a sublime feeling — yet it was also oppressive, as one couldn’t help but feel small and insignificant in comparison. Art from the masters from the other world that would never see the light of day decorated the walls, a level of brilliance that the four girls could only aspire to one day reach.

Since she could remember, Yves had been training in painting, dancing, Greek, Latin, a good amount of modern languages, science, literature, linguistics, and a lot of other subjects, along with the other four girls she’d grown up with. The one they never talked about was the one she missed the most, for a variety of reasons; one of which only Olivia Hye could really understand. The other, though, was that she was kind, and bright, the same way Chuu had always been. Coupled with her great talent for dancing and running, and her ability to be outspoken just enough so that she could keep everyone in line, meant that she’s always been the glue that kept them together. She’d be able to make Chuu waste her everlasting energy, and bring Go Won and Olivia out of their shells, and make sure Yves’ and Olivia’s egos were always in check. She kept them balanced.

Not that she missed those days. Whatever. Things end. She had to move on.

She heard her own steps echo down the hallway and wished she wasn’t alone, for once.

Yves had never felt so grateful to finally reach the door as she did today. She didn’t want to be alone with her thoughts anymore. As much as she lied to herself about her feelings, she couldn’t fool the voice in the back of her mind that kept reminding her that she missed the way things were. That she… 

She decided to leave that thought as it were and start working. She’d brought a book by Oscar Wilde in case the Doctor asked; she had only come outside because she needed some fresh air and decided to read in the grass.

The hedge maze that surrounded the school was enormous and way too vast to be conquered in one sitting. The Doctor knew it like the back of her hand, so just running through it and hoping for the best would never work out. The only viable option was to map it out thoroughly in her leather notebook and use the map to reach the center of the maze — where, hopefully, if her theory was right, there’d be a way to escape: the apple.

Another problem, though: the maze was too tall to be seen from above, so she’d have to map it out by going in and using her knowledge in cartography.

Yves removed her shoes before stepping into the grass. She didn’t want the Doctor to question her about any dirt she may find on their soles, and she had a better chance at cleaning her socks before the Doctor saw them than her shoes. Barefoot, she walked up to the maze and stepped inside of it, ready to finally be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who does everyone think is the fifth girl? Lmao


End file.
